The Horror - Reloaded
by CuppaTiwa
Summary: *CONTAINS UPDATES AT THE END* : Harris and his friends Arie and Cohen live in the city of Station Square, peacefully.Except when Eggman attacks and loses. One night, a mysterious hedgehog appears to Harris and dissapears. Now, a year later, Harris' new friend Sonic The Hedgehog, goes missing and strange things start occuring. Nothing will be the same.
1. Prologue

The Horror - Reloaded

By eZflaffer

Prologue

In the city of Station Square, the entire environment was peaceful. It was late in the afternoon, and three hedgehogs were sitting on a park bench.

The teal hedgehog; Harris, was fifteen years old. The quills on his head were like a certain blue hedgehog's, but were short. He was wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The sky blue hedgehog beside him giggled. "Harris, look at those children. Remember when we used to be like them? Play day and night?"

Harris smiled. "Yeah, Arie. I do."

Arie was fourteen and the quills on her head were like Harris', but were bundled together with a clear hair tie. She messed with the strap of her bluish-teal sportsbra and blew the two long quills on the front of her head, then blew the bundle of quills that were on the front of Harris'.

He smiled and looked at the other hedgehog beside him. "Cohen, you wanna talk?"

Cohen shook his head. "Not this very second."

"Thinking to yourself again?" Arie asked.

"Yeah." Cohen was an orange hedgehog who had quills like his two friends, but the bottom ones were curved upwards. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt and baige pants. The sixteen year old looked at Arie with his gray eyes and spoke, "How long are we going to stay here?"

Arie's brown eyes twinkled. "As long the sun is still in the sky." She brushed the dust off her dark pink cargo shorts and looked at her pink sneakers. Harris looked at his denim jeans with his green eyes. "Harris, are those new shoes?"

The teal hedgehog then turned his attention to the light brown boots he was wearing. They went up to his ankles. "Yup. I have a feeling I'll have them for a long time."

Cohen saw that the sun was setting and smirked. "Hey Arie. I think we should get home before it's dark."

Arie groaned. "All right..."

Harris and Cohen chuckled in amusement and all three sat up off the bench, heading back to their house.

It was night, and the three hedgehogs were almost home. They kept walking, until Cohen stopped. Harris wondered why and spoke, "Cohen, why did we stop?"

"I figured we can take the shortcut." Cohen pointed to the alleyway that was in the direction of their house.

"I don't know..." Harris was worried. "We don't have our weapons with us. Anything can happen."

Arie nodded in agreement. "I'm going with what Harris is saying. Also, we can get lost in there. The alleys are like a maze; we know that from experience."

The orange hedgehog raised a brow. "Alright. I'll just go take the shortcut. By myself. Perhaps I'll prove you wrong and beat you to the house."

"Is that a challenge?" Arie asked with determination. "If so, I bet me and you can have a race, without using the shortcut. I'll win for sure."

"Oh really? Then let's do it!"

Arie and Cohen started to run when Harris quickly tried to shout something. "Wait! We need to stick together!" He saw them vanish into the distance. Harris looked at the alley for a bit, then sighed and walked into the shortcut.

The teal hedghog groaned. He was lost already. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Harris didn't have anything to defend himself if something or someone attacked him.

Harris kept walking, and when he turned around a corner... It was a dead end. There was also someone standing there, facing the wall. "Hey, are you lost?" The person standing there turned around to reveal a dark gray hedgehog, who had very pale skin and looked about twenty-two years old. Harris noticed that his long quills were like a certain blue hedgehog's, but each one had a black triangle at the near of the tip.

"Um... I guess you could say so." Harris looked at the hedgehog and saw his red eyes. His pupils were slittled as well. He was wearing a black trench coat with a popped collar. The hedgehog also wore gray denim jeans and black boots.

"Are you done observing me?" The hedgehog asked as his eyes glowed.

Harris was surprised, but he replied, "Would you happen to know how to go north in here, from about where I came?"

The hedgehog chuckled. "From here, I'd say go left, then straight, and exit to your right."

Harris smiled. "Thanks... Um..."

"Night." The hedgehog replied, "You may call me Night. I think we will see each other again very soon..." He grinned, showing sharp fangs where his canine teeth were supposed to be.

Harris gulped and turned around. He went in the directions Night told him and suprisingly enough, the creepy hedgehog was right. The teal hedgehog saw the house in the distance and sighed in relief.

When Harris walked back inside, he sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Arie and Cohen made their way inside, gasping for air.

Harris chuckled silently to himself. "So, Cohen. Who won?"

Cohen groaned and pointed to Arie. They sat down on the couch with Harris as Arie was about to speak. "Harris, Umm... Sorry that we stranded you. How did you get back home?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's fine. I took the shortcut. Got lost for a bit, but I managed to get through."

"Huh, so that alley _was_ a better way..." Cohen remarked.

Harris sighed. "Guys, I actually didn't make it out of the alley by myself. Someone helped me out."

"Really? Who?" Arie was curious.

"... A hedghog by the name Night. He was creepy... But there was something odd about him. I just don't know what." Harris looked at the ground before he sat up. "I think I need to get some sleep. Maybe I was seeing things." The teal hedgehog went upstairs and opened the door to his room.

Harris took off his shoes and climbed into bed._ Night... He's out of the ordinary. Those fangs... his almost white pale skin... And especially those eyes... I'll find out one of these days. I hope it's nothing too bad. _Finally, Harris closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rumor has it

Harris was sitting on the couch, polishing his new steel sword. He couldn't believe the fact that a year passed; he was sixteen now. Harris was now wearing a green, unbuttoned, long-sleeved polo shirt with the sleeves folded onto his elbows. His white tee-shirt was showing underneath, but he didn't mind.

The teal hedgehog sat up, put his sword in his sheath and strapped it to the left side of his waist. He walked into another room and saw Arie, typing away on her computer. "Hey Arie, are you ever going to get sick of this lab?"

Arie turned around in her chair to face Harris. "No." She smiled. "Miles put a lot of effort into making this lab three months ago. I want to use it as much as I can." The sky blue hedgehog was fifteen now, and she completely changed her attire.

Arie had on a bluish-teal tank top, and she was wearing an unzipped, dark red jacket over it, which went down to her stomach. Instead of cargo shorts, she wore denim shorts, dark pink leggings and pink boots that went up to her ankles. The sky blue hedgehog also had two black bracelets on her left wrist and replaced her clear hair tie with a red one.

Harris smiled. Three months ago, Arie, Cohen, and himself finally meet Sonic The Hedgehog, along with all of his friends. It was a great experience. They havn't seen Sonic and his company for two months, but everything overall went great. Miles "Tails" Prowers; Sonic's best friend, even made a lab for Arie.

Just then, Cohen walked into the room. He was now seventeen, and he messed with his outfit as well. Cohen replaced his brown sleeveles shirt with a sleeveles, brown vest, and wore a light gray tee-shirt underneath. His pants were a darker shade of baige, and Cohen wore gray canvas sneakers.

"Are you getting used to the rapier Shadow gave you?" Harris asked as he stuck his white, gray rimmed fingerless gloved hands into his pockets.

With his left hand, Cohen pulled out a rapier from the sheath, on the right side of his waist. "Yeah, I do." Cohen's rapier wasn't a fencing one or a "pirate" one, no, it was the kind of rapier you would use in combat. It had a slim, sharp blade made out of steel, and there was a handle on the part of the sword where you'd hold it; it's there to lessen the chance of dropping the rapier. He put it back into his sheath and walked up to Arie.

Just then, a message popped up on the computer's screen. "Oh! Tails is requesting a video chat session!" Arie turned on the webcam and accepted the request.

Tails' face appeared on the screen. "Hi Arie!"

Harris and Cohen saw Tails and smiled. Arie had many things to talk about. "So Tails, remember when-"

"Arie," Tails interuppted. "I want to talk a lot too, but I need you, Harris and Cohen to visit my house. Would it be okay if I pick you up in the Tornado?"

"Hmm?" Harris was puzzled. "What for?"

"I have Shadow over here, and he told me that he has something important to tell all of us."

"Why can't he just tell us over video chat?" Cohen asked.

"I'm not sure... So, would you mind?"

Arie smiled. "No, we wouldn't. I'm sure that Shadow has reasons why he needs to tell us in person."

"Great! I'll be there in a few minutes."

Tails hung up and Arie sat up, feeling to make sure her twin blade sheaths were strapped onto both of her hips. "Okay, let's go wait out front."

Just like Arie said, they went outside and waited for Tails arrive. In a few minutes, all three hedgehogs saw the Tornado enter their line of sight and land. "Hop on in!"

They smiled and all three hedgehogs climbed into the plane- Harris and Cohen in the backseats and Arie in the passanger seat. "Are we ready to go?" Arie asked as the sun set.

Tails nodded and started up the plane, lifting into the air afterwards. While they were flying from one side of Station Square to the other, Tails spoke, "I know that it's weird to visit our house for a few minutes just to talk, but I know you'll enjoy it!"

They continued to talk until they arrived at their destination. All of the anthros exited the Tornado, went inside Tails' house and unexpectedly Silver and Blaze. Arie was slightly confused. "I thought you said only Shadow was here."

Silver shook his head. "A while ago, Shadow left. I'll tell you why, but first... Tails, have you told them about Sonic?"

Cohen raised a brow. "What about Sonic?"

Tails sighed. "Last month, Sonic went missing."

"What?" Harris was surprised. "Have you heard from him since then?"

Blaze shook her head. "Unfortunately, no."

"Anyways," Silver continued, "Shadow said G.U.N has been getting a mass number of reports about murders in . It's strange though."

"How strange?" Arie asked.

"Every victim that they've found has a bite mark on their neck. And it's only happened at night."

Harris considered about what Silver said and asked, "How long has this been going on for?"

"Shadow said that until now, G.U.N thought these were regular murders. But many victims have gone missing; the more victims go missing, the larger the murders grows."

Cohen frowned. "Nothing like this has ever happened before..."

"Which is why we need to be careful at night. Make sure to either be armed, or secure in your home. As we speak, Shadow is outside with G.U.N, investigating and doing the best they can."

The conversation lasted for almost an hour and a half. They hung out for almost another hour and a half until Harris spoke up. "Arie, Cohen, let's go. We've been here for a long time, and I think it's about time to leave. Tails, you wouldn't mind taking us back home, right?"

"Of course not." Tails smiled and left with Harris, Arie and Cohen. When they got into the Tornado and took off, they failed to notice three people hiding.

"Espio, what did you hear?" The crocodile asked.

"Silver said that a mass of murders have been getting larger, and that Shadow's on patrol with G.U.N as we speak."

"Cool!" The bee yelled. "That just about matches what the rumors on the newspaper say!"

"Charmy!" Vector whispered. "Keep your voice down!"

"Sorry!" Charmy replied as Espio rolled his eyes. The chameleon took out a smoke bomb and threw it down. When the smoke faded, they were gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nighttime

While Tails was piloting the Tornado, a beeping noise started to sound. Arie noticed it and frowned. "Tails, I think the Tornado is running out of fuel."

The fox looked at the gauge and frowned as well. "That's too bad. It looks like I'll have to drop you off somewhere over here."

"Excuse me?" Cohen narrowed his eyes. "Are you seriously going to strand us in the middle of Station Square, at _night_?"

"Cohen! Hold your tongue!" Harris crossed his arms. "The Tornado is running out of fuel, so either we get dropped off close to home, or crash."

Cohen groaned. "Tails, land the plane."

"Okay! I'm already on it!" In a few minutes, the plane landed and Arie, Harris and Cohen jumped out. "I'm sorry that I don't have enough fuel to take you home."

Harris shook his head. "That's fine. As long as we have our weapons, and as long as you have enough fuel to take yourself home, everything will be okay." The fox smiled as the Tornado lifted itself into the sky. Harris looked at his friends and spoke, "Let's go home."

They started to walk, but, a quick moment later, Cohen saw an alley. "Let's take the shortcut."

"What?... No!" Arie glared at Cohen. "Let's _not_ take the shortcut. It's an ignorant decision after hearing what Silver told us."

"Wait," Harris continued, "I think Cohen is on to something." The teal hedgehog pointed to the alley.

Arie looked at the direction where Harris was and gasped. "Is that..."

"A G.U.N officer." Cohen cut Arie off. We need to help him." The three hedgehogs ran to the front of the alley to help the agent.

He groaned and was slumped against the wall. "H...Help... Me..." He started to cough.

Harris bent down. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"N...No... You... Must leave..."

"Um, excuse me?"

"V...vampires..."

Harris was confused. "Um, did you just say, 'vampires?'"

The agent weakly nodded. "They... Drained me... Of most of my blood... Kill me... Please, I beg of you... Before I turn..."

The teal hedgehog looked at the agent. His skin was very pale. "How fast is your heart beating?"

"It's... Slowing down..."

Harris felt the agent's heartbeat; he was right. He looked at the officer's neck and took a closer look. He gasped when he saw this; a bite mark. Harris hesitated before he sat up. "Are you sure you want me to... Kill you?"

"Yes..." The G.U.N officer replied. "I... Don't..." The officer began to stutter before his eyes closed shut.

Harris felt the agent's heart. It wasn't beating. He started to frown when Arie spoke up, "Harris, you need to kill him. That's... What he wants."

"... Isn't he already dead?"

Arie shook her head and examined the agent. "By the looks of it, I'd say he's in a coma."

"A... Coma?" Harris looked at the agent one last time. "After seeing the bite mark, his pale skin, and now this... I think we know what's causing these murders." The teal hedgehog took out his sword and stabbed the human's heart. When he saw it was bleeding, Harris put his blade away and looked at his friends. "We need to go home, now."

They quickly started to run out of the alley. When the hedgehogs kept on running, they stopped when they saw a small group of people. The humans faced them, showing their very pale skin and red eyes. They hissed and began to advance.

Harris drew his weapon and so did Arie and Cohen. When the humans got closer, the hegehogs started to kill them, one by one. Cohen stabbed one in the heart swiftly. He kept delivering swift stabs until the human fell to the ground, dead.

Harris went for the neck and attempted to decapitate them. After a few blows, the human fell. He kept doing this until he saw Arie, screaming. She was surrounded. "Arie, in the neck!"

Arie nodded and attempted to kill them by slicing them in the neck. It took many tries, but eventually killed them. Soon, all of the humans were dead. Arie breaved heavily. "These people... They're not normal."

Harris looked at the ground. "They're not. They're... Vampires."

"You believe it too?!" Cohen asked in disbelief.

"Cohen, you know what we saw back there. A group of humans with pale skin, red eyes, and sharp fangs attempted to kill us." He looked at all of the dead vampires and saw bite marks on their necks. "Don't you see the bite marks? The G.U.N officer even had on himself."

"He..." Arie continued. "The agent had pale skin and a bite mark on his neck. So do these other people."

Harris looked at Cohen. "Do you believe me now?"

Cohen looked at the dead humans. He hesitated before replying, "...Yeah. Let's get outta here."

They turned around and started to run for home, but stopped. Multiple screeches were heard. When the hedgehogs looked up, they saw a swarm of bats. "No... That's impossible." Arie saw the bats reach the ground and transform into humans. The group was slightly larger than before. Then,a large bat flew to the ground, landed in front of the vampires and transformed into a hedgehog. He chuckled and spoke, "Good evening... Harrison, we meet again."


	4. New Generation IMPORTANT UPDATE

Chapter ?: A New Generation?

Yes. This chapter is only an update. Sorry, but this is totally important and worth a few minutes of your life. Also, please don't take me down FF team. Luv u.

But yes, this is an update. As you can see, I havn't updated in a loooong time. Now, don't get me wrong. I love writing fanfiction, especially Sonic ones, and this one. But it has to stop. Not because of dance, because I quit for personal reasons. I still act, but it's not that. School, well, maybe a little bit. But it's something a little unexpected... Youtube.

"Youtube? Really?" You might ask. Yes. Really. This is happening. #yolo. Yeah, I know I'm mot popular - stop writing hate comments and listen! ...Well, technically you're reading - the point is, is that I'm stopping my FanFiction career. I really want to do Youtube, but it takes a lot of time and effort, and FanFiction is in the way. 1. I'm still struggling through writer's block. Don't get me wrong - I can still think of things to write for "The Horror" Saga, but there's other things that I want to do besides that.

I want to turn "The Horror" into an online anime styled animation. ...I'm not kidding. Stop laughing! I see you grinning! Especially you, Joel! Stupid Joel. (If your name really is Joel, oops. It's just a joke. ...Ha ha?) Seriously, though there will be changes.

Due to copyright issues, the whole crew will be human. But all of the characteristics of the series will remain unchanged. Vampires will stay vampires, and werehogs will become werewolves, but retain a werehog characteristic. If you search on DeviantART for "Sonic human werehog", then you'll get the idea.

For example, Harris will still wear the same outfit like he does now, but since he will be human I'll give him green-ish hair to match his hedgehog counter-part. I'll do the same with non-OC characters such as Sonic and Shadow, only they won't be named that. Characters from the Sonic franchise will be turned into humans and given tweaks to their personalities and change their names. If you look on DeviantART for "Sonic Human" or "Sonic Shadow Human" you'll get the idea. One, this will be cool. Two, yes I look at a lot of fanart. I think it's cool and interesting. I look at nothing inappropriate, 'cuz that would be plain wrong. Now that we have that out of the way...

In order to have this dream realized, I'll have to hire a great anime animator(s) as well as voice actors, but I need to be older and have money. So until those two things are reached, I'll just stay a fourteen year-old boy (as of March 1st) with a passion for making gaming videos on Youtube, with a dream of having and directing a cool animation.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I'll still read and comment on stories as well as continue the RP with VanFullMoonHelsing called. Oh, and if you want to find me on Youtube, I can't tell you. Fanfiction staff might take me down, so the only thing I can say is to figure it out yourself (or just PM me, you know? Or will I get taken down for that too...?)  
Have a nice day/rest of the night, and Z ya!

~eZflaffer


	5. Another Update IMPORTANT

**Sorry that this update isn't in bold. It was, but FF skewed it up. Sorry.**

* * *

Another Update

Hello, everyone. By now, you probably already read the previous update about the fate of this fanfic. Well, you're in luck. Right now, I'm in the progress of writing a new version of this story for FictionPress. Because of that, I'm removing the "Sonic" aspect of it. Don't worry, Harris will be returning as a differently named character, Coen is staying, and some Sonic characters are being made as different characters inspired from them. There will also be new characters as well. The plot WILL NOT BE CHANGED COMPLETELEY. Just because I began writing this at twelve, doesn't mean I'll change the plot

And, another batch of good news. As busy as I am with my Youtube channel and my schoolwork, I will RARELY be posting Sonic fanfics. I already have one planned for 2016's Halloween... But because it's far away, it might be a while for me to think of a few one shots for 2016.

So that is it, for now. Stay tuned for the conclusion of this transition. I will be posting ONE FINAL UPDATE on this story. So yeah. Check back often, and I will see you soon.

PS: If you want to stay more updated about the progress of the story, follow me on twitter eZflaffer .

AND, any admin that is reading this, PLEASE don't delete or report this page. This update is very important and I just want to tell anyone who is still interested in this story, that "it's aliiiiive!"

~ eZ


	6. FINAL UPDATE

FINAL UPDATE

**Thank you, "The Horror" fans and new readers, for staying with this story. It's over now, but lives on in my new story, "Midnight Uprising", which you can find on my FictionPress account. Whenever I'm away from home and before I go to bed, I will try to attempt to right a new chapter for that story.**

** But just because "The Horror" has been transformed into a FictionPress story, doesn't mean my FanFiction career is over! I will try to write new Sonic FanFiction whenever I'm able. Plus, I have a one-shot planned for Halloween 2016. With all of that said, I will catch you guys later. :)**


End file.
